NaruSaku Love story
by FeatheredOrcian
Summary: When Sakura finally sees how much Naruto means to her. Will update when possible after school. Suspended until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

It was a heated battle. Kakashi had been critically injured and Sakura was healing him as Naruto went head to head with the enemy. They were returning from a simple escort mission when he had jumped out of the bushes and attacked them. He was no average ninja.

"Watch out naruto. he did this to kakashi!"

"Don't worry Sakura I will not allow him to hurt my special people."

"Your special people eh," said the strange man. He was next to sakura before anyone could blink. "I take it this girl is one of your special people?"

"Don't touch a hair on her head!"

"Oh it seams the runt has a soft spot for the lass," he slowy brought a kunai up to her neck. "Well isn't that a shame." He said.

Naruto's blood was rushing. He brought the blade up and swiftly brought it down. 'This it' thought Sakura. The sound of metal on flesh consumed the air. Sakura opened her eyes to see Naruto in between her and the man and the tip of a kunai appearing in between his shoulder blades.

"Naruto-kun..." She had said kun and hadn't noticed nor had she consciously meant to, it just slipped. He slowly turned with a thumbs.

"I told you sakura... Nobody is going to hurt my special people." He grasped the arm holding the kunai with one hand, while cooking up a rasengan in the other.

"What the h-"

_**PPPFFFFSSSFFFFUUUUU!**_

The man had spun rapidly- He put everything he had iinto it- and whent flying over a cliff. Just then naruto collapsed and kakashi regained consciousness.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed. He slowly turned to see Sakura in the chair next to the bed reading a book.

"Sakura-chan..." She had never been there while he was unconsious, if he were lucky she would stop in to visit while he was.

"Naruto-kun!"

'Again with the suffix' he thought. "Hi Sakura-chan!" He said scratching is head. "What happened?" He remembered perfectly what happened he was just confused.

"After you saved me you passed out and me and Kakashi lugged you to the hospital."

"Huh.." He sighed.

"Whats wrong?"

"How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"How long have you you been here?"

"Three days."

"Huh..."

"What's the matter with you?"

"Uh- I guess I was just wondering why you were here is all." He suddenly saw how rude that sounded.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun? You stay with me whenever I'm not well, but if I do it for you, You say that!" He could hear the the sadness in her voice, she secretly understood where the remark could come from saying how she was never really nice to him even though he did everything for her.

"No, no, thats not what I meant!" He said nervously sweating bullets. 'Again with the suffix...' he thought. It was silent for a while until naruto tried getting out the bed.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Uh-"

"That's right, nowhere."

"But I have to train Sakura-chan."

"No your staying here until I give you permission to leave." She said being a lead medical ninja, though of course that wasn't really why she had said it. Naruto's stomach growled.

"Can I at least leave to eat?"

"No I will go get you something from the cafeteria." And the last thing He heard was the door lock. He sat there pondering for what seamed like an hour but was actually ten minutes. 'Why is she being so nice to me?', 'Does she really care about me?', 'Whats taking her so long', and, 'She knows I hate the cafeteria food...'

* * *

On her way back from Ichiraku with Naruto's takeout inner Sakura began to give her two cents.

**'So it's like a date?'**

'No...'

**'Why, you know you like him.'**

'Do not.'

**'Oh? Then why did you wait 3 days for him to regain consciousness?'**

'That doesn't mean anything...'

**'Who are you fooling? Certainly not yourself...'**

* * *

_**Click!**_

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" She took the container out the bag and handed it to him.

"What the..." He wondered opening it.

"Eat up. On me!"

"Thank you so much!" he said eyes watering. He went to dig in until he looked over and saw Sakura hadn't gotten anything for herself. "Uh, Sakura-chan... Where's yours?"

"Oh my gosh- I completely forgot!" Her stomach growled.

**'See you must like him to forget about yourself like that.'** She began too respond but she waited. Was she starting to take a liking to him?

"That's ok Sakura-chan, we can share." He set the container in between them. luckily she planned on him engulfing it and bought him two servings. He pulled out extra chop sticks. "I always keep extras just in case of an emergency."

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

**'Oh Naruto-kun!'**

'Shut up...'

"So its like a date then?" Naruto asked nervously tapping the tips of his fingers together. When she leaned in he flinched expecting to get hit for asking but instead received a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes Just like a date."

* * *

**AN: First ever fanfic rate and review shall definitely add more hoping to make full story out of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing the ramen Naruto and Sakura just stared at each other blushing. They both looked away at the same time.

'Am I really falling for Naruto?'

**_\\_**_FLASHBACK_**_/_**

**_"Don't worry Sakura I will not allow him to hurt my special people."_**

**_..._**

**_"Don't touch a hair on her head!"_**

**_/_**_RIGHTNOW_**_\\_**

A blush came across her face.

"When will I be able to leave Sakura-chan?"

"When I let you." She said with a flirt behind it. Naruto looked out the window. It was getting dark.

"Well can I walk you home?" He said turning to look at her. She had scooted her chair closer to the hospital bed and was rapped in a spare blanket she got from an unoccupied room. She had rested her head on his chest and was silently sleeping. He could do nothing else but go to sleep also.

The moment that he had fallen asleep along with her Tsunade walked in with a clip board. When she saw the ramen container licked clean on the table she understood Naruto was awake. Then she looked further and saw Sakura and Naruto snuggling. 'Well it's about time' she thought to herself thinking about her and Jiraiya, which brought a tear to her eye. 'They finally got together' she realized.

"There you are my lady!" Said Shizune bursting in the room. She took one look at Tsunade and saw her holding a finger to her lips. She looked beyond her and blushed. "It's about time." She whispered. Tsunade just nodded as they slipped the door closed.

* * *

The next morning Sakura was the first to wake. She took one look at Naruto sleeping like a baby cuddling with her and silently laid her head back down. Tsunade and Shizune stood in the hallway peering through the door's glass window, snickering.

Sadly When Naruto woke he didn't pay Sakura the same curtsy. He yawned and threw his hands in the air stretching which in turn threw Sakura on the floor. Sakura looked up st him and sighed. 'So much for the moment...' She thought. Shizune and Tsunade just smacked there foreheads and returned to their duties. Sakura heard the smack and looked just in time to see Tsunade's blond hair graze the window as she left. Sakura blushed.

"Uh, Sakura-chan... What are you doing on the floor?" This time it was Jiraiya's turn, who was standing just outside the window since he heard the news, to smack his forehead.

"I fell."

"Oh... I was just wondering If I could leave the hospital today..."

"Oh I suppose... But I guess I'm going to have to stay with you until you fully recover."

'Wait,' Jiraiya thought, 'She doesn't have the power over when he leaves the hospital, only Shizune and Tsunade... Ho! A bluff!' Naruto just sat there looking at his fingers, twiddling his thumbs, touching the tips of his index fingers together.

"You mean like.. A-At.. My H-House?..."

"Yea Naruto-kun, is there a problem with that?" She purposely said it as iniscent as possible.

"N-No, Not at all!" He said shaking his hands and head back and forth.

"Good" SHe said heading over to the window. She slowly and quietly slid the curtain and window open.

'Jiraiya...' Naruto thought. Jiraiya stood with his back to them snickering with a bloody nose. When he noticed that it was silent he turned his head just to get knocked from the second story of the building.

"Shall we get going?" She asked with a smile on her face and her head tilted on an angle.

* * *

She had to hold his arm over her shoulder to support him as they walked to his apartment. Many of there friends began getting suspicious seeing her babying Naruto. Everyone knew if there were one shinobi that could hold his own it were him. They grew extra suspicious when she went in the apartment with him and the door closed. Ino walked up to Kiba.

"Did she just-"

"Yes." Kiba and Ino took one look at each other and slithered up the stairs to Naruto's apartment. they both peeked threw the window simultaneously but were disappointed when Sakura came over and lowered the blinds.

* * *

**AN: Rate and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura had just closed the blinds. Naruto looked over from the couch.

"Who was that?"

"Oh nothing to worry about." She turned and looked at him with the same smile with head tilted so he just smiled back. She walked over and sat on the couch next to him and laid her head down in his lap. She then turned the tv on and looked up to him to ask what he liked to watch but she was greeted by a look of astonishment.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun?"

"Surprised is all," he responded, "Sakura why are you being so nice to me?" At first she didn't know what to say.. She thought back on all the times that he risked his life for her, all the things he was willing to give up for her, and the cherry on the cake, how she treated him in return. Instead of answering the question she pulled his arm down around her.

"Naruto-kun, remember when Garra was attacking is and pinned me to the tree and you saved me?"

"Come to think about it, yea I remember. Why?"

"You never told me about the battle much. I want to know everything that went on while you fought to save me. " At first he just blushed, he didn't know where to start, but he ended up starting with the shadow clones.

"...and then I did the uzumaki barrage..." "...and then I hit him with the rasengan..." And then he started getting excited standing up doing the motions and everything. "And then, would you know it, I tried again and summoned Gamabunta!" Sakura just laid on the couch, smiling, watching him get all excited.

"Who is Gamabunta?" She asked all delighted.

"Gamabunta is only the biggest strongest toad in the universe! He also goes by Chief toad!"

"Uh... A giant toad saved me... like how big, like kakashi?"

"No, now that you mention it he was a couple thousand tons..." The look of astonishment on her face was priceless. "No thats not even the best part! He told me that he needed me to transform us into something with claws and teeth to grab onto the Shikaku but I didn't know how to dual transform but seeing you strapped to the tree made me learn really quick."

"And what did you transform into?" She was now getting excited to. Naruto bit back the answer for as long as he could to build suspension. Finally it burst.

"THE NINE-TAILED FOX!" Sakura was amazed he continued telling the story and pretty soon it was dark. Sakura became drowsy. "Wait a minute you never answered my question... Why have you suddenly started acting differently towards me."

"You... Just.. Answered... It.." She said trying hard to stay awake.

"Oh gosh, its getting late. Here sakura I will help you to my bed and I will take the couch."

"No," she said suddenly with a burst of energy, "You have to sleep in the bed you still are weak."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"He soon realised that he was twenty time more exhausted than sakura because he was doing all the demenstrating. He forgot all about Sakura and wandered int his room. As soon as he got comfortable he heard the tv cut of and sakura came in the room and got in bed with him."

"Sakura-chan I said you could take the bed if you wan-" He was muzzled by their lips connecting.

"Naruto you can be truely clueless." And after that Sakura wrapped her leggs around his and cuddled him until they fell asleep.

"Classic." said a pervy Jiraiya sitting in a tree peering through the window.

"I'm regretting telling you about this." Tsunade and Shizune were in the tree next to his.

* * *

**AN: The chapters keep getting shorter sorry trying to make them longer, lol. gotten like 105 views having just put it out. Don't know if thats good or not but I got 1 review... Would like to hear your view.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Woke up first this time. He looked to his right and saw Sakura and was confused at first. But then he remembered the night before and was stuck on the reply to his question. She said that he answered his own question but still wasn't sure what she meant. He stared at the ceiling for what felt like forever. He sensed something that overtime began to agitate him. After he could no longer take it he pulled out a kunai and sent it tearing through Jiraiya's notepad.

"Aw.. I just bought that..." And with a poof he was gone.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Yes Sakura?" He looked suspecting that she had woken. She hadn't.

"Naruto-kun..." She repeated. He stared at her for a moment until he realised that whatever she was dreaming about he was in it. At first he wanted to know what but then quickly changed his mind. He got up and went to go make her something to eat for when she woke. He opened the fridge to see how all he had was milk, eggs, bacon, and instant ramen. 'How cliché' he thought. None the less he cooked her eggs and bacon, with a glass of milk, and brought it to her. The smell of the food getting closer woke her up. She had what one may call morning beauty, despite her fluffed hair. It took her a moment to realise that she was staring at breakfast in bed but when she finally did she was overjoyed.

"Oh you shouldn't have!" he sat it down on the table next to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Common courtesy for one to cook there guest breakfast." He said really sly like while doing that thing with his fingers.

"Oh drop the act Naruto-kun!" She said pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

Later that day Sakura was working at the hospital as per usual but this time she overworked herself. After hearing the story of Naruto working so hard to save her from the Shikaku she felt a desperate need to save somebody else. She was running all over the hospital trying to help out anywhere possible to the point that she had dangerously low chakra levels. Tsunade caught her in overworking herself. She asked her why she was working so hard and she told her the story from last night of how hard Naruto had worked to save her and that she wanted to work equally as hard. But by the time she finished the story she was in tears and exhausted. Tsunade felt sorry for her and decided to give her the week of at bed rest to recover. but she also felt someone needed to look after her so she took her to Naruto's house and explained the situation to him. He took Sakura's sleeping body and said good bye to Tsunade. He felt It was partially his fault as he took her to his room to lie her down on the bed. After he did she slowly opened her eyes."

"Naruto-kun..."

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"It's not your fault. I just wanted to feel useful. To feel needed. Your always saving me and I feel so useless."

"Sakura thats not true. Not in the least. Your Konaha's number one rookie medical ninja. You trained under one of the legendary sanin, the hokage for that matter. Even in my battle with Sora you risked your life to come heal me. You don't give yourself enough credit."

"I.. I Didn't know."

"Naruto.. Where were you that day at the chunin exams when Orichimaru first appeared?"

"Oh that... I was In the stomach of a giant snake." And so he noticed the pattern of continuous story telling each night until she fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning disappointed to see that Naruto hadn't made her breakfast. She realised How selfish it sounds but still it was so nice when he did it the first time. She soon realised he wasn't in the apartment anywhere. She began getting worried. She searched every room but he wasn't there. She then saw him on the balcony. As she approached him she realised how silly it was of her to be so scared. They were both above average shinobi trained by the legendary sanin. She wondered why she was worried but then it hit her. as she wrapped her arms around him the next sentence he heard come out her mouth was.

"I love you."

* * *

**AN: I don't know what I think about this chapter.. looking forward to input... also end was a little... eh**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to input from _Czar Ryno_ I will be trying to implement more detail into the chapters. Keep the input flowing!**

* * *

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." Or at least that is what he would have said had he not fainted.

"Naruto-kun!" She didn't understand what went wrong. She knew that had liked her since their days at the academy. She was unsure of what went wrong but she assumed that he was sick and rushed him to the hospital. Upon arrival Tsunade saw Sakura carrying Naruto and a look of worry consumed her face.

"What happened!"

"He just passed out!" Tsunade opened his eye an checked his pupil. she swabbed his tongue and some other tests.

"Well it appears that he was just severely shocked. What were you doing when he passed out?"

"Well... Um... Training..."'He may need some training wheels' she thought.

"Ok... Well don't get carried away, you have to pickup the afternoon shift." Tsunade left wondering what really happened. This time when Naruto woke he really wondered what had happened.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura in turn looked at him and blushed. her cheeks were as pink as her hair but the rest of her face reflected a different color. She looked as though she were sick to her stomach.

"Naruto-kun... About this morning.. I-"

"Oh yea! I was going to ask you about that. What happened? I can't remember anything!" And with that Sakura's facial expression changed substantially.

"You trained to the point of exhaustion you knucklehead!" It seamed about right saying as thats what he does on a daily basis. Sakura was internally giving herself a high five.

**"Nice job thinking on your feet! Cha!"**

"Oh... Well I'm fine now so I can go train some more!" Sakura just sighed, smacked her forehead, and together they left the hospital. Before he started training they went out to eat at a restaurant highly recommended by Choji. Then as they made their way to the training grounds Sakura remembered that she had to go help at the hospital.

"Sorry Naruto-kun but I have to go work at the hospital. I will comeback later to help with your training."

* * *

As she came back to the training grounds after her shift, Sakura saw twenty exhausted clones in a battle royal. She watched with amazement until it came down to the final ten. She realized that Naruto would be drained after his training and it would be a repeat of what had 'happened that morning'. She went back to her apartment and began concocting something. By the time she had finished and was making her way towards the training grounds, she noticed Naruto spread across the grass exhausted.

"Here take this."

"Sakura-chan..." He peered into the basket she had handed him and saw a bunch of little black balls. "What is it?" He asked rolling it around in his hand.

"It's a soldier pill. you eat one and you regain chakra." Naruto gazed in amazement.

"Thanks a lot!" He yelled shoving one in his mouth. To say the least, it tasted horrible. "Sakura-chan... You shouldn't have..." He the utmost look of disgust.

"What you don't like it?" He could see the sadness in her dace.

"No no no, that's not it!" He said nervously shoving a hand full in his mouth. "See." He said with his mouth full and a thumb up.

"Swallow it." He looked at her and she could see a tear form in the corner of his eye.

"It's just so delicious," he said after swallowing it, now balling his eyes out.

"I am glad you think so Naruto-kun. I am just going to have to make you more." She said with the happiest smile he'd ever seen. though he couldn't say the same for himself.

* * *

Later that day they went back to Naruto's apartment. Naruto, under Sakura's influence, quickly got in the shower. While the shower was running Naruto could faintly hear the sound of Sakura ruffling through the cupboards and a pot being pulled out. 'Oh, she must be cooking me something' he thought excitedly. The thought quickly went south when he wondered what she was going to make. 'Please no more soldier pills' he thought.

As he stepped out the shower he noticed he hadn't grabbed a towel nor a set of cloths to wear so he got nervous at the thought of having to leave his bathroom naked to get it. Then the idea struck him. He would use a transformation jutsu to appear like he were wearing cloths on his way to his room. just as he did such and opened the door Sakura was walking down the hall. She had heard the water stop and didn't want Naruto to spoil the surprise so she came to stall. But neither of them had seen the other coming and they bumped into each causing Naruto's transformation to nullify. At first Sakura stood there confused at why Naruto had transformed into himself but she snapped out of it just as she saw his toosh run in his room and slam the door. As realization dawned on her she blushed and considered the stall to be a success. As Naruto walked out thee room freshly dressed he walked into the kitchen at the will of his nose. He tried to act surprised.

"Sakura-chan... What are you doing?"

"I cooked us dinner!" She said with a finger to her cheek and a flirty smile to match it.

"That smell... No it couldn't be..." He went over to open the lid of the pot and see what it was but was quickly swatted away by Sakura.

"I serve you!" She said real angry like pouring a broth over two bowls of noodles. Naruto stood in amazement.

"I-Is that... R-Ra-Ramen..?" He asked with his mouth watering. 'I fell in love with a baka' Sakura thought.

"Why don't you taste it and tell me."

* * *

Later that nite Naruto and Sakura were cuddling in bed together, once again, but Naruto stayed up wondering, 'Why is she being this way towards me'. He quickly came to the conclusion that he would clear it up in the morning. That morning Sakura was the first to wake so she decided to cook breakfast. She soon realized that all he had was ramen, eggs, milk, and bacon. She left a note on the table by the bed saying she was going to go buy some 'real food'. Naruto waking to see this suddenly felt overjoyed thinking that she were bringing back some five star meal he had never had before but quickly realized what had truly happened. When Sakura got back she smiled to see Naruto pulling stuff out the bags that he had never seen before.

"That's pancake mix."  
"No you make pancakes from the mix."  
"No it's not really cake" 'look at the picture on the box' she thought.

"Naruto-kun how come you have never seen anything outside of ramen, eggs, milk, and bacon?"

"Well that's kinda all that the villagers allowed me to but of of them. The miks always spoiled," Sakura looked as though she were going to be sick. "Just kidding!"

"Naruto-kun I am so sorry everyone was so mean to you growing up."

"About that... I've been meaning to ask you what you meant when you said that I had answered my own question the other day..." It took her a moment to understand what he was talking about. "why have you suddenly started treating me so differently"

"Naruto why shouldn't I."

* * *

That night while they slept Sakura was woken by Naruto sleep talking.

"Why are you guys so mean to me?"  
"Please stop that hurts."  
"Why am I the only one you throw trash at?"

She was worried when she heard him crying. She then remembered what Naruto had said about the villagers. She slowly pulled him into a tight snuggle and wrapped her legs around him. She kissed him on the forehead. He stopped making noise and she went back to sleep.

* * *

**AN:Hope this was the longer chapter that we have been awaiting.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_̴ı̴̴̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡̡._I heard a couple reviews saying that i need to blend scene transition better or something along the lines. I see what you mean but don't know how to fix it. Open to tips!_̴ı̴̴̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡̡._  
**

* * *

Naruto woke up that morning when he noticed that he was stuck. He lifted up the covers to notice Sakura's legs wrapped around him. 'Curse your inhuman strength...' he thought. He yawned as loud as he possibly could to no satisfaction. When he had just about given up and laid back down, Sakura woke and released her death grip.

"Naruto-kun, it's eight o'clock why hadn't you woke me up?"

~sigh~

* * *

While Sakura was of on a mission Naruto just walked around the village meeting his friends. As he walked up to Kiba he hadn't noticed the figure seated above the building.

"So Naruto... How's things between you and Sakura?"

"I don't know what your talking about." He looked in the opposite direction and blushed.

"You know," he said holding up his pinky finger, "We've all seen her at your place every day." Naruto simply glanced back and sighed.

"You caught me! Ya we're really hitting it off I guess!"

"You've gotta be kidding me." Said the man now dropping down from the roof top. "You can't honestly believe that she likes you."

* * *

"So Sakura... How's things between you and Naruto?" Ino asked as they flew through the tree's towards their mission. "You've been staying the night at naruto's for the past week. Rumor has it you've slept in the same bed... So was it good?"

"Was what good..? Oh! Ino you perv!"

"I'll take it as a yes."

"No nothing like that has happened between us."

"Oh? He hasn't made the move yet?"

"Ino stop it... He doesn't like me like that..."

"Oh cut the crap Sakura everyone knows he has liked you since the academy." Sakura was thinking for a moment.

"I know he loves me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Said a voice dropping from the trees.

* * *

"Who are you!" Yelled Kiba while pulling out a kunai.

"I remember you!" yelled Naruto cooking up a rasengan.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø~¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø~¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø~¤º°`°º¤ø

"You attacked us in the forest and put me in the hospital! Your going to pay!"

"Why? For attacking that girl you like?" He said chuckling. "Perhaps you'll think twice when I tell you the real reason that she has been so nice to you."

"What are you talking about!"

"Put away your rasengan and we'll talk!"

"I think it's just fine where it is."

~sigh~

"OK fine. The true reason that your beloved `Sakura-chan` has been so nice to you is because she has been ordered to post tabs on you by none other than the Hokage!" After a couple of moments Naruto looked up.

"That's not true!" He yelled eyes blazing red with the power of the nine-tails. The rasengan in his hand slowly formed blades turning into the rasen-shurikan. "You're lying!" He said charging the anonymous fellow. But just as Naruto came close to him the Hokage came running down the streets. and as Naruto neared he disappeared. Naruto burst through a wood pillar supporting the over-hanging structure.

"What happened- Who was that!?" Tsunade yelled getting closer. She saw Naruto droop to the ground resting against the wall, with a broken arm, near tears. She turned towards Kiba, "What happened!"

"I will try to explain later." He said picking up his friend and walking him to the hospital.

* * *

"What do you mean! Of course he loves me!" Said Sakura as the two both drew kunai. "Your the man from last time."

"It's almost laughable really." He said completely disregarding her facial recognition. "This whole time that he has been chasing after you, protecting you, taking all the hits. It wasn't because he `loved` you, it was because he liked being the star of the show."

"That's not true!" She charged him, fist blazing with chackra, face full of tears. He simply swatted her into the tree next to him. she fell limp unconsious.

'It's almost too easy' thought the man as he disappeared. Ino stood there frozen with fear before picking up her friend and heading back to the village.

* * *

At this time Naruto was sitting in a bed with a sling around his shoulder while Kiba briefed Tsunade. when he finished she sent him home as Ino ran down the hall carrying Sakura.

~sigh~

She repeated the process putting Sakura in a room and getting briefed by Ino. A couple hours later Sakura came to. She got up and walked out the room to see Ino at the door.

"Where is Naruto."

"In the room next to yours." A sign of worry appeared on Sakura's face but was quickly replaced. She waled into the room and up to the bed.

"Naruto I told you to not use that jutsu." She had skipped the suffix.

"Are you sure that you weren't told t tell me that." He said looking out the window.

"What are you talking about. Are you too cool for me now? Is that it?!" She was now in tears. Suddenly Naruto stopped being angry and turned towards her.

"Sakura-kun I have never been to cool for you." He had a confused expression on his face. Sakura was about to carry the argument further but was interrupted by Tsunade stepping in the room.

"Both of you shut your mouths! You've been manipulated!"

* * *

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø~¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø~¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø~¤º°`°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø~¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø~¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø~¤º°`°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø~¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø~¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø~¤º°`°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø~¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø~¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø~¤º°`°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø~¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø~¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø~¤º°`°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø~¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø~¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø~¤º°`°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø~¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø~¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø~¤º°`°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø~¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø~¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø~¤º°`°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø~¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø~¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø~¤º°`°º¤****ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้**_**ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ Well looking forward to feedback! ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้**


	7. Chapter 7

**Was all that previous ASCII art too much? Lol what I think of NaruHina fans: (•̪●)==ε/̵͇̿ ̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ~(•.°)~░▒▓  
**

●▬▬▬▬๑۞۩۩۞๑▬▬▬▬▬●

Naruto and Sakura both looked to Tsunade, waited a moment, and started bickering. It ended in:

"...and He was leading me whole time!" Sakura said in tears.

"...and you sent her to do it!" Naruto also in tears. Tsunade was pinching the bridge of he nose.

"You fools!" She explained the whole situation. "Don't you see! Whoever this man is just suspended two of our best shinobi by using their emotions against them. For all we know the main gate could be being attacked right now. I hope you two have learned from this!" And she stormed out. After a few moments Sakura also ran out except she was crying. Then a few moments later Naruto got up and went home.

●▬▬▬▬๑۞۩۩۞๑▬▬▬▬▬●

That night while sitting in her bed grasping her knees crying Sakura began to look back on the entire situation. 'How stupid could I be... like Naruto would ever be to cool for me...' she thought. Naruto was having similar thoughts. 'How could I believe that the one person that believed in me the most would do such a thing...' he thought. Sakura was alerted by a knock on the door. When she opened the door what she wasn't expecting was too see Naruto. Sakura was about to apologize when Naruto opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry Sakura. It wasn't right for me to use you to get cool like that. I don't think it is good for us to be together. But hey, I'm cool now!"

●▬▬▬▬๑۞۩۩۞๑▬▬▬▬▬●

Naruto answered the door. "Sakura-chan..."

"I know I should have told you sooner about my true mission. It wasn't right to lead you on like that." Naruto froze.

"No, remember? It wasn't true!"

"I'm sorry Naruto. we will always be friends." Naruto looked and noticed something almost embarrassing to not have noticed it before. He drew a kunai.

"I'm going to give you one chance to identify yourself."

"What, Naruto it's me!"

-Sfwwww-

Poof!

●▬▬▬▬๑۞۩۩۞๑▬▬▬▬▬●

Sakura's hand flew through the air so fast that all you could here was the sounds of bones cracking.

✰✰✰~Crack!~✰✰✰

Poof!

She realized it was transformation.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I didn't." She said as she delivered the final blow. He was knocked out.

●▬▬▬▬๑۞۩۩۞๑▬▬▬▬▬●

"How did you know it was me?"

"Sakura's forehead is way bigger than that!"

"I see... Well I hope the real me had more luck.." And with that he was gone.

Poof!

It took Naruto a moment to understand what he had meant. And with that he darted towards Sakura's apartment. When he had got there he came to a screeching halt. The anbu black ops had just taken the man away.

"Sakura-chan! Wait! prove your the real Sakura!"

"Calm down I already caught the guy."

"What!" He said a bit sad (He had wanted serious payback for the man playing with his emotions). He threw is hands in the air to complain but one arm never made it. He wailed in agony.

"Naruto-kun! I said go easy on that arm! This is why you can't use that jutsu!"

"We'll you know me... I can't help it. Maybe you should help detain me at my house." He said with a smile.

●▬▬▬▬๑۞۩۩۞๑▬▬▬▬▬●

**AN: Sorry shorter chapter. In a rush this chapter may not be to the best of my ability. Also, should I refine the artwork, give up on it, or dim it down?**


End file.
